Taylor
by Lexi Hale
Summary: JJ's neice shows up at the door step of the BAU and changes her life. please read and comment. There will be some Garcia/Kevin later on.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped of the bus into the cool fall air shifting my backpack onto my left shoulder it was only one block to the address on the envelope I was holding. That was where I was headed.

I walked up the steps of the tall building just as the door opened revealing a young slightly nerdy looking guy.

"Are you lost?" Questioned the guy, a confused look in his eyes.

"I don't know..... I am looking for Agent Jenifer Jareau. Do you know her?" I asked even though he looked to young to be a BAU agent like my aunt.

"Yes I do, she is my co-worker" He said, the rest of his face starting to show his confusion.

"She is my Aunt, and I need to talk to her immediately." I said as I began to worry that he wouldn't let me in to see her.

"Ok" he said as he led me up the steps into the building "oh and by the way my name is Spencer." He laughed nervously as he opened the door.

"Jenifer" I screamed as I ran into the bull pen.

"Tay?" she looked up from her work incredulous

She saw me and jumped up from her chair and ran to pull me into a hug.

"Who are you, little lady" A strong looking dark skinned man asked as he walked from another room into the bull pen.

"Morgan this is my niece Taylor" Jenifer formally introduced us as she backed out of the hug.

She than introduced me to the rest of the team. The team included Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss and my aunt.

Then my aunt took me into her office and motioned towards a chair and I sat down.

"So why are you here?" she asked "I don't mean that in a bad way it's just that I haven't seen you or your mom in such a long time." She clarified

"Well...." I stuttered "I came here because my mom was in a car accident last month."

Jenifer just stared at me. She looked like she was in shock.

"I am so sorry I knew you two were close" I said as I put the letter my mom wrote to her on the desk.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hi Everyone**

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter and for any past present or future spelling mistakes. This is my first story and I wanted to get the story rolling quickly next chapter will be longer and better I promise. Next Chapter will be published tomorrow after school. Please Read and Rate**

**Lexi Hale **

**Should Taylor have problems adjusting to her new home with her aunt uncle and cousin or should she be problematic? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: please Read and Review**

"What happened?" JJ asked as her gaze shifting to the carpeted floor, Tears threatening to spill over.

"She was driving me home from a friend's house late at night when we were hit by a drunk driver, she died instantly."My voice faded to a barely audible whisper.

"You were in the car" My aunt as she got out of her chair and gave me a hug and I finally let all my emotions out and cried.

"That's why I didn't come sooner; my doctor just Okayed the flight to here from east Allegheny, and I couldn't find your number or email because my mom always kept them secret, she said that because of your job it was too dangerous for even me to know." I said sniffling into her shoulder.

"I haven't seen or talked to her since Christmas" My aunt sighed.

"That's right" I said "Then you had to leave early because of a case" as the memories I had worked so hard to erase came flooding back.

We then walked out to her car in the parking lot she was holding me up and supporting the majority of my weight as the long nights since my mom's death caught up with me.

"Taylor we're here." my aunt's voice dragged me out of the dark nothingness.

"How long have I been asleep" I asked as I scanned the evening country sky, looked at the yard.

"About twenty minutes or so, my house isn't that far from the office" she said in a voice that indicated she had been crying.

"Let's go inside then we can talk more. Ok?" JJ looked at me as she asked the question, as I nodded in response.

JJ's house was a rural farmhouse 10 minutes outside Virginia. The outside was white siding with huge picture windows on either side of big oak double doors.

"You're house is beautiful" I whispered as I walked up the walkway.

Well with the hours I put in we have the money, and my husband Will has the time for repairs and cleaning. She shrugged as if having money didn't matter.

We walked into a large living room with dark wood paneling that matched the dark wood floors. There were tall bookshelves on either side of a fake light leather couch with a large fuzzy white carpet in front of it. There was also a large flat screen TV on the opposite wall. As we continued on the tour we passed a green and white kitchen and then bathroom until we walked up a set of stairs revealing three bedrooms and a bathroom.

"This is my son Henry's room" JJ said while gesturing to the first door on the left." you remember him he is five months old now though."She explained as she continued on with the tour.

Beside Henry's room was the guest room that would be mine. At the end of the hall was a bathroom that would become mine. Across from my room was JJ and Will's master bedroom and attached bathroom.

"I'll leave you to get dressed into your Pyjamas, come downstairs when you're finished and we can talk" JJ suggested.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute" I called over my shoulder as I walked towards my room.

My room was relatively plane but very big. A large queen sized bed was in the middle of the beige room with a quilt of the same color. There was also a dresser and a vanity both made of oak.

Once I changed into my pyjamas I went downstairs to find JJ sitting on the fake leather couch in the living room.

"Hi, what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat on the couch beside her and grabbed a handful of the popcorn from the bowl she had sitting on her lap.

"Well I haven't seen you since Christmas, so everything I guess." She smiled.

"Like what?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Um. Your age and grade for starters" JJ encouraged

"I am in grade 11 and am 16, I still don't have my licence though, mom worked a lot since dad left and didn't have time to teach me." I offered.

"Were you able to contact your father?" JJ asked looking away; she knew that my dad was a touchy subject for both me and my mom.

No he left when I was four and mom never gave me his number, actually I never really needed it.

"You know you can live with me Will and Henry right. I mean if that is what you want of course."JJ looked at me; her green eyes the mirror of my moms and my own.

"I'd love to live with you guys, you're really the only family I have left" I said relief in my voice.

You've never met Will though, he was visiting his mom down in New Orleans last Christmas and our wedding was very very small and quick. JJ said an apology in her eyes.

"Since my dad left I've never gotten along with guys very well. "I said starting to worry.

"Don't worry about it he'll understand and won't get angry at all." My aunt said comforting me by hugging my shoulder.

I heard keys turning in the lock at the same time JJ said "that must be them."

Were home a male voice said as he turned the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating I have been busy with choir and this chapter has been difficult to write. Please Read and Review. ******** By the way I never have or will own cm or the characters.**

The tall brown haired guy that was holding a car seat covered with a fuzzy blue blanket froze in his tracks as soon as he saw me. The surprise was easy to read in his face.

"Who is this?" The guy said with a very heavy accented voice.

"Will, this is my niece....Taylor" JJ replied as she rose from the couch and out of the shoulder hug.

Well my name is Will. Taylor, it's nice to meet you" Will said as he looked at me, obviously seeing the resemblance between me and his wife.

As realization dawned on me I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs and into my room. Will reminded me of the one person I never wanted to be reminded of again...my dad. I could hear him now; he was asking JJ what happened. I sat down on the bed and took the old and worn picture from my pocket. There was a tallish guy holding a little girl with blond curly hair. The little girl was me and the guy was my dad. Just then there was a knock at my door.

"Taylor honey it's me." JJ's voice sounding worried. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." I sighed. I was hoping that she would give me a few minutes to get myself together.

JJ came into the room and sat beside me on the bed. "What's wrong?" She asked a combination of sympathy and confusion in her words.

I silently handed her the picture while holding back the tears that threatened to escape. She took a moment to examine the picture.

"Will reminds you of your dad doesn't he?" JJ questioned so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Yes" I said tears starting to fall "He was about the same age as Will is now when he left us." I confessed as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Will hates me now doesn't he?" I managed to sob into JJ's shoulder.

"No!" JJ said obviously surprised as she pushed my shoulders back to see if I was kidding. "He is actually worried that he said something wrong."

"Tell him how sorry I am for running like that and please explain." I asked her

"Of course I will" JJ assured me as she got off the bed and gave me a kiss the top of my head.

I looked at the digital clock that was sitting on the oak nightstand. It said 10:34. It wasn't really that late but the days events had worn me out. "I think I'm going to go to bed now" I said to JJ.

"Ok goodnight" JJ said as she walked away and closed the door behind her.

I got off the bed and grabbed my backpack and started unpacking the few things I was able to bring with me. First came my clothes which consisted of three t-shirts, two pairs of Jeans, a sweater, and some under wear which I put in the dresser. Then I pulled out my three favourite novels. Anne of Green Gables, Anne Frank the Diary of a Young Girl, and Empty Planet and put them on the nightstand. Then I grabbed my bag of toiletries and my pink iPod nano and put them on top of the dresser. Once I got into bed it was 10:40, I was asleep within minutes.

JJ's POV

I sat on my bed rereading the letter Taylor had given me while at the BAU. It was indeed from her mom. Angela.

**Dear Jen**

**If you are reading this I must not be around to take care of Taylor anymore. I just want to tell you a little bit about her. She is a Smart girl that loves dance, acting, drama, and music. Make sure you remind her that just because I am not here anymore doesn't give her an excuse to give up on her life. I want Taylor to have the best life possible and I know if I am unable to give her that you can. You will be as great of a role model for her as you are and will be with Henry.**

**Love: Angie**

I was crying quietly when Will walked in and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"What happened?" Will asked very confused. "Did something happen to Angela?" He questioned further.

"Angie and Taylor were in a car wreck about a month ago. Angie didn't make it." I said beginning to cry harder.

"You two were very close weren't you?" Will asked with sympathy in his eyes.

"Yes she was 10 years older and overprotective of me, but we always got along. I asked Taylor too live here with us, I know I should've asked you." I said adding on the last bit quickly.

"Of course she can live with us, and you don't need my permission." He said as he pulled out of the hug, "maybe you could take Taylor to work tomorrow, Henry too. I'm positive Garcia has been begging you to bring him, and I have some errands to run." He said as he sat on the bed.

"Yes Garcia has been begging to see him." I murmured as I curled up beside Will.

I fell asleep with memories of me and my sister passing through my mind.

Taylor's POV

"Taylor! Wake up honey." I heard JJ call from outside the door as her voice dragged me out of a dark dreamless sleep.

"If you want you can come to work with me and Henry" JJ offered as she opened the door and stood in the doorway of my room.

"Yes." I almost yelled. I was excited about seeing the other BAU agents again.

"Ok I'll leave you to get ready then." she said as she walked out of my room and closed the door.

I got dressed into a t-shirt and jeans and then ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning." JJ said as she put Henry into his high chair.

"Good morning." I said back as I sat at the table.

JJ then put a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of me and one in front of the chair she would use. "I know they are your favourite "JJ said smiling as she sat down at the table and started eating.

"You remembered!" I exclaimed genuinely surprised.

Then I turned in my seat to see Henry. He's changed so much since I seen him last." I said as I began to eat my pancakes.

"I know. It seems like he changes in front of my eyes." JJ Smiled fondly at her son.

Once we finished our pancakes I ran upstairs and grabbed my iPod and my copy of the novel empty planet and ran out to the awaiting car.

The trip wasn't that long, just 20 minutes and I listened to my IPod the whole way.

"We're here." I heard JJ say over the song _Teardrops on my guitar _by Taylor Swift. I turned off my IPod and Got Henry out of his cars seat for JJ who was having trouble balancing her briefcase and papers.

"Everyone look who's here." Spencer said as we walked into the Bullpen.

"Hi Taylor." The Woman I remembered as Penelope Garcia said as she took Henry from me and went to give him a bottle.

"Little Lady." Morgan said as he looked up from a large pile of cream colors files.

"Hi" Morgan I said, grinning back.

"Well I have to do some paperwork" JJ said as she walked to her desk, "make yourself comfortable."She offered.

I sat on the brown couch that was out of the way, and opened Empty Planet.

"What book are you reading?" I heard someone ask a few minutes into the novel. I looked up to see the young profiler Spencer Reid.

"Empty Planet by David Hansbury. I said as I smiled up at him. "It's such a great book."

"I know the book. We did a case on it a little over a year ago." He said looking pleased.

"Reid are you finished your files on the last case?" Aaron Hotchner asked Spencer as he walked out of his large office.

"Yup, I just finished Hotch." Spencer said, using agent Hotchner's nickname.

"Can you help Morgan then; he's looking a little behind." Hotch said eying the large stack of files.

"Yup I'll get right on it." Spencer said as Hotchner looked over his team, turned on his heel and walked into his office.

"I'll tell you about it later." Spencer said as he got up and dragged a chair over to where Derek Morgan was sitting and grabbed the larger portion of the files.

"Is Henry Hungry? Yes he is." Garcia said to Henry as she turned the corner with him in her arms. "Did everyone abandon you?" Garcia asked me as she took in the four FBI agents bent over their respective file folders.

"Yes. It looks that way doesn't it?"I laughed.

She sat down beside me with Henry on her lap. I looked at the plump blond woman with the funny colourful hair put into pigtails and smiled. It was so easy to become friends with Penelope.

After an hour of Joking with Derek and Penelope and talking with Spencer it was time to leave.

A chorus of "Goodbyes" followed us out the door.


End file.
